Merry Christmas
by aVerySpecialAgent
Summary: My little slice of Christmas NCIS happiness. Plotless fluff, leaning towards Tiva.


I know, original title huh?  
This is my short, sweet Christmas fic. Took me about ten minutes to write, the idea just appeared and demanded I type it up... It's not much, and I'm not hugely impressed with it, but I find it cute.  
Christmas day is nearly over for me, but Merry Christmas to all who are still patiently waiting for Santa!

Side note: Who loved Quantum Of Solace?? It just opened over here, New Zealand is a little behind. I loved it, feel free to let me know what you thought of it!

---

"Merry Christmas, Zee-vah!"

The woman whom Tony DiNozzo was addressing executed a dramatic sigh and massaged her temples, staring intently into her computer monitor as if it were to blame for her partner's insistent chatter. For the last half hour - well, ten minutes – he had repeated the phrase over and over again.

"Are you going to continue saying that until I accept it?"

"Yes," he replied instantly, without hesitation. He flashed her a grin, leaning back in his swivel chair with one eyebrow raised.

"Then it is going to be a long night," Ziva said, smirking at his crushed enthusiasm. It was simple – she did not celebrate Christmas. This holiday that Tony viewed as one of the most important in the year did not mean anything to her. Or that was what she kept telling herself. If only it was working.

"Aww, c'mon Zee-vah, accept the man's good wishes!" Tony tried his luck again.

"Tony. I do not celebrate Christmas. What part of that do you not understand?" Ziva replied, throwing her arms skyward in an exasperated expression.

"I do understand," Tony said simply. "I'm trying to include you. It's Christmas eve! Look at all this" - Tony indicated the tinsel hanging around his desk, the string of blinking lights blue-tacked around his filing cabinet and the Santa hat that disguised McGee, hiding behind his computer in an effort to ignore the banter – "It's great. For a few days everyone gets to be a little kid again, y'know, decorate the tree, stare at the flashing lights. Tear open presents. Drink Eggnog and sing Christmas songs terribly all night. Eat too much food and feel sick for days… I know it's based around religious beliefs but it's a fun time too."

Ziva's expression softened a little, and she smiled warmly for the first time all day. "I know it is very important to you. Thank you." Reaching down into a desk drawer, she retrieved something red and white. "Abby wanted me to wear this and I told her no, but… I think I can make an exception."

Tony's grin widened when she revealed the object, a red velvet Santa hat, complete with white pompom. He tried to focus on the happiness of the moment rather than thinking about how incredibly cute Ziva looked in a Santa hat.

The squad room lapsed into silence after that, McGee silently observing as Tony and Ziva had one of those intense wordless conversation that scared him immensely. Gibbs said nothing when he strode in minutes later, although he sent a raised eyebrow in Ziva's direction upon noticing the hat.

Tony and Ziva rode the elevator in silence that night, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Ziva?" Tentative. His voice, although quiet, almost startled her in the silence of the elevator.

"Yes, Tony?"

"I just got the deluxe edition Quantum of Solace DVD, and… Well, seems a waste to watch it all by myself." He glanced down at her with a childish expression of hope. "I'll even let you complain about the fight scenes being unrealistic!"

Ziva kept him hanging for a few moments, unwilling to admit that she found it extremely hard to decline him, even without the brown eyes gazing into her own. She smiled. "You want me to spend Christmas Eve with you?"

Tony's expression switched to nervous. "Well, I know you don't celebrate it and everything, but…"

"Tony, I will," she said, eyes sparkling with amusement.

His face lit up, like… What was the saying? A child on Christmas morning. It certaintly fit. "Really?"

Ziva laughed at his genuine surprise. "Yes! How many times must I tell you?"

Knowing that she would catch him off guard, she reached up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Tony."

---

Thanks for reading. Please review, thanks again =)


End file.
